Heroes Meet Demigods
by wallmans-spitfire
Summary: Their dimensions collapse to become one so the Justice League, Camp Half-Blood, and the gods have to work together to get everything back to normal before it all becomes permanent. Full Summary inside. Also being posted on Tumblr.
1. Clash of Destruction

A Percy Jackson and Young Justice Crossover.

Pairings: Spitfire, Chalant, Supermartian, Percabeth, GroverXJuniper.

Time Period: During the first year of the five year time skip of Young Justice, during the four months after the Titan War and before Juno took Percy.

Rating: T(because it'll get there eventually)

Summary: A rip was created between two worlds when Dr Fate's and Klarion's spells collided on the hero's plane and Hecate's magic collided with Zeus's Master Bolt on the god's plane at the same moment and place. Now the world of heroes is colliding with the world of the Greek gods to become one. The heroes and demigods must work together to overcome the alliance being created between the monsters and villains and return their worlds back to normal before it all becomes permanent.

Note: Send me and Ask/Review on what you think. Please.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

_**Clash of Destruction**_

_Earth-16 _  
_New York 20:53 EST_

The Empire State Building was casting a long dark shadow over the crowded streets below. Even from the top of one of the tallest skyscrapers, you could hear all the blaring car horns among other noises that shouldn't be heard at such a height. Below everything was going on at its usual slow, but hurried, pace. Police men on bikes or on horseback walked the streets along with over dressed business people, speaking with one another, talking on the phone, or texting. Cars lined the street sides and taxis and buses drove down the streets. Everything was normal down below, nothing completely out of the ordinary, unlike above.

Above was just as noisy as below. There was much yelling and shouting, even the occasional scream or laugh. You could hear metal hitting metal, explosions tearing apart walls or doors, guns being fired, or attacks missing their targets. Above was lit by flames, but was also clouded by smoke. Everything traveled upward at a seemingly slow pace, getting closer and closer to the top. Beings flew out of holes in the walls like birds or like twigs being thrown out of a tree by the wind. Most caught themselves, others needed to be caught before they met the ground below or a nearby building.

A black figure with a cape and a cowl covering his face, crashed threw a wall and out into the open air alongside it. He tried the shoot a garbling hook but it found no place to attach itself before falling uselessly with the man. Another man in blue with a red cape flew out of the building, his arms extended in front of him as he reached for the falling figure. He scooped up the figure and flew back into the building.

Inside there was bright flashes as yellow attacks collided with red ones. A large saber tooth cat was trying to sink it's teeth into a raven haired woman with a gold lasso. Red and yellow streaks zipped around the area, snatching guns from goons and knocking them out cold with great speed. Two green clad archers were shooting arrow after arrow to distract their enemies. A younger boy was bouncing off walls and doing flips as he threw exploding discs. A buff, black haired teenager and a large white wolf was fighting with a large roaring man with oversized muscles.

"Give up Nabu! You'll never defeat me," a kid with horn like black hair yelled at a man in a gold helmet.

"Do not underestimate a Lord of Order," the man, Nabu, replied in a monotone voice. The two sorcerers threw large red and yellow blast of energy at each other. The attacks clashed in a large clap that made everyone freeze in fear. Just as quickly as the attacks collided was the red and yellow streaks running around again, this time gathering up their comrades as an explosion started to emit from the clash.

They left the villains to fair for themselves as they ran. The blue clad hero grabbed the boy that seemed to be his twin of sorts, who was also holding onto the white wolf. The black haired women grabbed the male green clad archer as the yellow streak picked up the female. The red streak grabbed the young boy and the black clad hero grabbed onto his back.

The heroes didn't stop running from the explosion until they were a few streets away on a roof top. They all stared in amazement as the top floors of the Empire State Building collapsed into itself. The yellow and red clad boy whistled, breaking the intense silence between all of them.

"Good job, Dr. Fate, you blew up the Empire State Building," he said, getting a slap in the arm from the blonde female archer beside him and a glare from the black clad hero.

"I can repair the damage, though it would take me a day or two," Nabu informed the black clad hero and blue clad hero.

"I can help as well," the blue clad hero interjected. "We can start early tomorrow morning."

"Do it. I want a league meeting now. The rest of you, good work, now go home," he instructed. The red clad hero patted the yellow and red clad boy, with red hair, on the shoulder as the teenager high fives the younger boy. The older hero left the teenagers on the roof top alone to fend for themselves.

"So who wants to go explore the NYC," the redhead asked as he casually put his arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"I'm in," the girl shrugged.

"There is nothing you can do to get me to explore New York with just the two of you. I'm out," the younger boy said, holding up his hands and taking a step back.

"I think Wolf and I will head back to the cave and see what M'gann decided to make for dinner," the buff teen replied.

"I guess it's just you and me, Babe," the redhead grinned, squeezing the girl's shoulders and bringing her closer to him. The archer rolled her eyes, smiling. The two teens watch their friends leave before heading out to explore.

_Mount Olympus_  
_New York 20:53 EST_

Claps of thunder and flashes of lightning fill all available spaces in the mythical place. Brighter flashes of green and white came from the great hall. Each time there was a clash it would be followed by the sound of something falling over somewhere else. Inside the great hall was an angry man with a lightning bolt in either hand and on the other side of the room was a woman with glowing green hands and eyes. The two repeatedly threw attack after attack at each other.

In the corner was smoldering charcoals being watched over by a little girl with flame lit eyes. She watch the two people fighting sadly with her arms wrapped around herself protectively. The girl glanced down at the cooling charcoals before letting out a soft sigh. She disappeared in a flash of white light, leaving the fighters alone to settle their dispute alone.

The man's lightning bolts struck down at the women's feet, leaving deep craters. The woman's attacks left green fire to burn the area it struck before disappearing a moment later. They both kept this up for only minutes before their attacks clashed with a loud clap of thunder and a bright green flash. They both seem to pay no attention to the distraction the clash caused around them. They left soon after that to take their battle elsewhere.


	2. What just happened?

**_What just happened?_**

Manhattan 21:16 EST

Kid Flash zipped across the roof tops with Artemis in his arms. She was clutching her bow in one hand and had her other arm around the speedster's neck. They stop when they came to an ally.

Suddenly the clear blue sky above them filled with storm clouds. It started pouring rain, thunder clapped overhead, and lightning flashed across the sky. Sirens filled the air, though it was quickly drowned out by the storm.

Kid Flash jumped in surprise when thunder clapped right above the heroes heads. He clutched Artemis tightly like he was trying to shield her from the rain.

"Kid, get us inside," the archer yelled over the storm.

"On it, Babe," he yelled back. He ran down the fire escape that descended down into the ally and into the apartment building they had just been standing on the roof of.

The building was dark, obviously without electricity. The place seemed empty and completely silent. The heroes both let out a sigh of relief. The redhead shook water out of his hair before putting his goggles on his forehead and taking red gloves off. Artemis put her arrows away and hook her bow onto her belt before squeezing water out of her blonde ponytail and onto the floor.

"Where's a 'slippery when wet' sigh when you need one," the speedster mused just before sneezing.

"Don't tell me you're getting a cold," the girl groaned. "The last thing the team needs you getting everyone sick."

"Hey, it was just a sneeze," he protested, holding his arms out as he did so. Artemis rolled her eyes at him. "Hope your mom wasn't expecting you back at a descent hour tonight. We're not going to get anywhere until this storm let's up."

"Great. So much for actually being on to school on time tomorrow," she muttered. "What about the Zeta tubes?"

"They should be offline by now because of the weather," he replied, leaning back on a wall.

"Okay, who wants to be the social one and see who will let us stay in their apartment," she asked.

"Nose goes," Kid Flash exclaimed, putting a finger on his nose. Artemis instantly put a finger on her own nose before she realized what happened.

"No fair, Kid! That doesn't work with only two people," she protested, but her friend was too busy laughing to hear her. She glared at him before turning to the closest apartment. Before her knuckle tapped the wood of the door a voice cut through the short lived silence.

"We couldn't help over hearing that you did needed a place to stay," a girl said from the door of the building. She had curly blonde hair, which was wet from the rain, and startling gray eyes, grayer than Artemis's. behind her stood a kind of scrawny guy with black hair and sea green eyes.

"Annabeth-" he warned but the girl cut him off.

"Relax, Percy. I'm sure Sally and Paul won't mind and your apartment is big enough for all of us," she said. She added something else but neither of the heroes could hear what it was. Percy let out a sigh and followed Annabeth over to them. "I'm Annabeth and this is my boyfriend, Percy," the girl said, holding out her hand to Artemis.

"Thank you for giving us a place to stay," Artemis said, shaking Annabeth's hand. "I promise you, once the storm is over we'll be out of your hair."

"As long as the zeta tubes are online," Kid Flash muttered under his breath.

"That's your job, Kid."

"Why is it my job?"

"Because it was your idea to 'explore New York'. Which means it's your job to get us home before school tomorrow." Kid Flash opened his mouth to respond but Artemis was already off and following Annabeth up the stairs.

"Why does she have to always find a way to blame me for everything," he muttered.

"Because girls don't like to admit it was their fault if they can blame someone else," Percy replied. The speedster jump slightly, not realizing that the teenager was beside him. "Come on." Percy clapped Kid Flash on the back before following the girls upstairs. The redhead let out another sigh before following them up, easily catching up with the girls.

After climbing a few flights of stairs they got to the third floor where Percy and Annabeth lead to apartment B35. When the apartment door open they were met with the scent of freshly baked cookies. Kid Flash's stomach instantly growled and his mouth started to water. Before he could step into the apartment Artemis shot him a look, one that waned him that if he made one wrong move she would make him eat her arrows instead of going out next Friday. He kept his mouth shot, but held his stomach, trying to silence the growls.

"Percy! Annabeth! Is that you," a voice called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Mom. It's us. Don't worry, we weren't struck by lightning or anything," Percy replied as he hung up his wet jacket. Annabeth hung her's up beside his before motioning Kid Flash and Artemis to follow them to the kitchen.

"Good. I was beginning to worry that- Oh, hello," she cut herself off when they walked into the room. They couldn't exactly sneak up on her anyways, not with the way all of their shoes were squeaking. "Why didn't you tell me you were bring someone other than Annabeth over, I would have made more cookies."

"Actually, Sally. We just found these two downstairs. They need a place to stay until the storm blows over and I thought that it would be okay if they stayed here," Annabeth corrected. Sally nodded in understanding as she pulled out a tray of fresh blue cookies from the oven.

"Oh well that's no problem. The couch is a pull out and I have plenty of extra pillows and blankets." Artemis and Kid Flash shared a look, both smirking. "I'm so glad these cookies finished cooking before the power went out. So, what are your names?" Artemis and Kid Flash shared another look, this time they were both frowning and looked confused. Sure Artemis wasn't well known by everyone yet, but everyone knew Kid Flash.

"Umm, you're joking, right," the speedster asked, shock written all over his face. Sally, Percy, and Annabeth exchanged confused looks. Kid Flash groaned and put his face in his hands while Artemis sighed.

"I'm Artemis, Green Arrow's protege. He's Kid Flash, Flash's sidekick," Artemis explained, ignoring the look the speedster was giving her.

"Now you must be kidding," Percy said accusingly. "The Flash isn't real, he's just a comic book character."

"No he isn't, he is real and alive," Kid Flash corrected. "He's the fastest man alive and I am the boy alive."

"Enthuses on 'boy'," Artemis muttered.

"Hey!"

"Prove it," Percy said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Prove your really who you say you are."

"Percy-"

"You asked for it," Kid Flash said. Before anyone could react he was running around the room.

"Kid!" Once Artemis yelled at him he stop beside her. He had blue cookie crumbs around his mouth and was tossing one more into his mouth.

"What," he asked once he swallowed his last cookie. Artemis was glaring at him with her arms crossed, showing her disapproval. "You knew it was coming eventually," he shrugged. She rolled her eyes at him and looked over at the others, who were all in shock.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized. She elbowed the speedster in the ribs and he yelped.

"They asked me to prove I was me, how else was I supposed to do that," he protested.

"You didn't have to eat all the cookies in the process," she pointed out.

"It's fine, Artemis. Worse has came through here," Sally said, waving her off. She gave Percy a sideways glance as a light blush appeared on his cheeks. Annabeth giggled and patted her boyfriends arm. Kid Flash gave Artemis a smug look, which she elbowed him for. He kept grinning anyways and tossed his arm onto her shoulders.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and contact the league," she whispered to him. "Can I use the restroom," she asked, her voice no longer a whisper.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and contact the league," she whispered to him. "Can I use the restroom," she asked, her voice no longer a whisper.

"Just down the hall, first door on your right," Annabeth replied.

"Here I'll light some candles for you, Sally said. She took some candles out of a drawer with a box of matches. She lit two of the candles and handed them to Artemis. The archer thanked her before heading down the hall. Kid Flash watched her until she disappeared into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. When he turned back to the others Percy and Annabeth were eating what blue cookies were left.

"So, Kid Flash, do you a eat like that all the time or just when there's cookies," Percy asked curiously.

"I have a serious metabolism," the redhead replied with a shrug. "My parents say I eat as much as a normal family."

"You must be a very expensive child," Sally mused. Percy and Annabeth were making their way out of the room and into the livingroom, leaving Sally and Kid Flash alone in the kitchen.

"I don't spend a lot of time at home so they usually don't have to worry about feeding me," the speedster said. "Fighting crime takes a lot of a person's time."

"Oh, I know," she muttered, low enough so Kid Flash had to strain to hear it. The two fell silent until Artemis walked back in, a stern look on her face.

"Th league wants us at the cave as soon as possible," she whispered to him.

"Did you tell them that we can't go anywhere until this stupid storm moves on," he whispered back.

"Yes I did. They said if we're not there by midnight that Miss M will for us in the Bioship," she replied. Kid Flash nodded in understanding.

"What are you two talking about," Sally asked. She walked over to them with the last of the cookies in her hands. She handed two to Artemis and took a bite from one of the cookies left in her hands.

"We're just talking about what we're going to be doing when this storm decides to subside," Artemis replied. "We have some places to get to before we go home."

"Well it doesn't look like this storm will subside anytime soon so I'll go get your bedding and have Percy pull out the bed," Sally said. She grabbed a flashlight before walking out of the room.

"You ready to spend your first night with me," Kid Flash asked Artemis with a smirk, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"We're not doing anything, Kid," she warned, giving him a stern look.

"I never said we were going to, relax Arty," the speedster chuckled. She hit his chest with the back of her hand before stepping closer to him.

"Doesn't mean you weren't thinking it," she pointed out. As she wrapped her arms around the speedsters neck she could feel his heartbeat pick up a little bit.

"Maybe a little," he agreed before leaning down to kiss her. Both of them knew that it was going to be a long night, but as long as they were together they didn't care. They would spend the whole night together in the strangers' apartment if they had to with no complaints. Neither the heroes or they apartment owners knew what was really going on outside, though it won't be long until they find out.

* * *

**Press the ****_'Review'_**** button, type, and submit please!**


	3. Well that just happened

_**Well, that just happened.**_

_Manhattan 21:53 EST_

After pulling out the bed for Kid Flash and Artemis and then finding them making out in the kitchen Percy and Annabeth went to hide in his room(door open a crack, upon Paul's and Sally's request). They were sitting on his bed trying to make a rainbow so they could Iris message Grover. There was candles all over his desk and nightstand, lighting up the whole room, there was also a flashlight sitting on Percy's pillow incase they needed it.

"Those two are pretty weird," Annabeth was saying.

"You don't think they're monsters, do you," Percy asked her as he adjusted the spray.

"No, their not monster weird, just mortal weird," the blonde replied.

"Okay good, you were starting to scare me there, Wise Girl," Percy sighed. "This isn't going to work, why are we even trying?" He tossed the spray bottle onto the floor and laid back on his bed. Annabeth rolled her eyes at him and laid down beside him, snuggling into his side.

"You give up to easily, Seaweed Brain," she commented as he wrapped an arm around her.

"If I give up so easily then why isn't Kronos ruling Olympus right now," he challenged with a smug smile.

"Because the camp wouldn't let you back down until you were dead," she replied.

"Gee thanks for the support then," he said sarcastically. She just laughed at him and intertwined their fingers while he ran his fingers through her hair. She hummed lightly and snuggled closer to him. She listened to his heartbeat and watched his chest rise and fall with every breath. Silence had surrounded them, but neither seemed to mind.

Suddenly the flames of the candles around them flared and filled the whole room in blinding light. Percy clutch Annabeth close to him protectively until the light died down. Standing in the middle of the room was a little girl with fiery eyes.

"Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase," the girl said in greeting. "Olympus is at war."

"Thanks for the update, Hestia, but we had already figured that out," Percy said. Annabeth rolled her eyes at him and sat up.

"What's wrong, Lady Hestia," she asked the girl. The goddess smiled up at her.

"Zeus and Hecate are forcing Olympus to pick sides, but I fear there may be other things of more importance," she said.

"What can be more important then the world possibly being destroy," Percy asked, sitting up behind Annabeth. She elbowed him in the side.

"Our dimension has collapsed with another and I'm afraid it's up to the mortals to fix it," she explained. The two demigods looked at her with wide, fright filled eyes.

"Is that even possible," Annabeth asked. "The odds of one dimension is astronomical, but two collapsing into each other?"

"It has happen, daughter of Athena. Now you must work together with the people of the other dimension in order to fix this. You must hurry or this may become to much for even Olympus to reverse." With that Annabeth and Percy covered their eyes as the goddess disappeared. The demigods exchanged shocked and scared looks. There was a long silence as the two digested what the goddess just told them.

"Well this is a new one," Annabeth mumbled.

"Can I just fight Kronos again," Percy whined. Annabeth shook her head and got off the bed. "Why did she come to us anyways? Why didn't she go to Chiron?"

"Because he probably already knows and is waiting for us at camp," his girlfriend replied. She started pacing back and forth as she got a thoughtful look on her face. "How can two dimension collapse into one in the first place?"

"Good question, Wise Girl. Maybe it's something like bombs going off on different sides of a thick wall at the same time. Hestia said Hecate and Zeus were fighting on Olympus, that would make some pretty big explosions."

"Percy, that's it!" She sat down beside Percy on the bed again. "In between dimensions is like this extremely thing wall. The magic from the explosion between Zeus' Masterbolt and Hecate's spells would have put a descent whole in the wall lone, but combined with on the other side of that wall would have put a hole. Elements from either dimension would have started flowing through the hole until the wall couldn't take it and it collapsed, combining the dimensions into one."

"If the wall is gone how are we supposed to separate the dimensions?"

"Well, the wall's foundation should still be there so we just have to build off of that. It'll take a lot of magic to do so, but it can be done. Once the wall is back up hopefully the dimensions would go back to normal."

"Hopefully?"

"What? This has never happened before, how am I supposed to know if it'll work?"

"You know everything, Wise Girl," Percy said with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Nice try, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, a light blush on her cheeks as she rolled her eyes. "We can go see Chiron tomorrow if Zeus allows, but right now we should get some sleep."

"Whatever you say," Percy said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down onto the bed with him. She laughed to went to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head at the last moment so their lips met instead. He drew her closer to him as she brought a hand up so she could comb her fingers through his black locks. He moaned slightly as she did so and their tongues met in a battle for dominance as the kiss deepened. Annabeth shifted so she was laying on top of him, resting her hands moving down along his sides as his went under her shirt. She shivered a little as his fingers dance up her spine and pulled up her shirt. She pulled away when his fingers reached her bra clasp.

"Sleep," she said, looking into his hazy sea green eyes. She sat up and pulled her shirt back down, still straddling him. His hands rested on her hips keeping her in place.

"Come on, Wise Girl. Everyone else is asleep and it's not like we're going to do anything," he whined, giving her his cute puppy dog eyes. She glared down at him for a moment before leaning down to kiss him. He brought his hands up to go through her hair as he deepened the kiss. Suddenly Annabeth pulled out of his grip, rolling off of him.

"Try again after we save the dimensions," she asked, burrowing into his side. Percy groaned in defeat, wrapping an arm around her frame.

"I'm holding you to that," he whispered into her hair before kiss the top of her head. Annabeth just hummed in response and wrapped an arm around his torso.

"Go to sleep, Percy," she whispered in a dowsy voice. Percy smiled and blew out the candles on the nightstand beside his bed.

-!-!-!-

Wally flopped down on the sofa bed beside Artemis, careful not to land on her hair. The blonde rolled over so she was half laying on top of him. She kissed his cheek before laying her head down on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close, breathing in her scent. Even after hours of fighting and going through the rain her hair still smelled like her apple scented shampoo.

"Babe, you rock," he breathed grinning down at her.

"I know," she smirked her fingers messing with the torn fabric of his costume. "I'm taking care of your wounds when we get on the Bioship whether you like it or not."

"Only if you take care of yours first," he replied, looking at the tear in the leg of her uniform.

"I can take care of myself, Wally," she protested, looking up at him with a stern look.

"So can I, Babe, but I'm letting you take care of me so why can't I take care of you," he pointed out. Artemis glared at her boyfriend as he grinned in satisfaction. She sighed in defeat and layed her head back down on his shoulder. "Too tired to argue," he asked, concern twinkling in his eyes. Artemis simply nodded her head, closing her eyes.

"Wake me when M'gann calls," she yawned.

"Will do, Babe." Wally kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her blonde ponytail. She let out a small moan and snuggled closer to him, her hand gripping the front of his suit. He glanced over at the clock and saw that it was only ten. He looked up at the ceiling, contemplating whether he should risk trying to take a short nap or not. Eventually the need for sleep took over and he fell into a deep sleep, holding Artemis close.

* * *

_Sorry this took so long. I was grounded last week so I couldn't write. I'll try to submit every week from now on._

_Anyways. Thanks for all the follows, favs, and reviews, you guys are awesome.  
_


	4. What do we do now?

**_What do we do now?_**

_Manhattan 23:31 EST_

Wally woke with a start when something started beeping in his ear. He groaned softly and was careful not to wake Artemis as he lifted a hand to his ear to stop the beeping. "Kid Flash here," he answered quietly.

"Hey Wally, it's M'gann," the caller chirped. "Captain Atom said that you and Artemis may need a ride back to the cave."

"Yeah, a ride would be great," he replied, running his fingers through his hair. "I don't know exactly where we are so you're going to have to track us."

"What do you mean you don't know we're you are," she asked worriedly.

"We're in an apartment building somewhere in Manhattan," he sighed. "We're perfectly fine, Megs. Just tired and in need to get out of our soaked suits."

"I'm prepping the Bioship now, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Alright see you then," Wally said before turning off his radio. He looked down at Artemis's sleeping form that was snuggled into his side. He really didn't want to wake her up, she just looked so peaceful he didn't want to disrupt it. She looked like she was having a good dream and he was hoping it was about him and her not killing him.

"You going to stop staring at me anytime soon, Baywatch," she suddenly said, her lips curling up into a smile. Wally's mouth gaped for a moment, for once not knowing what to say as color rose to his cheeks. "I woke up while you were talking to M'gann," she explained, a triumphant look on her face as she sat up. "So when will she be here?"

"About fifteen minutes, we should head up to the roof," he replied, sitting up with her.

"Not until we put away the sofa bed and leave them a note." She climbed off the bed and into the kitchen. Wally groaned and sat up as well. He climbed off the bed and started folding the blankets Sally had given them. Artemis came back as the speedster was cushions back on the couch. She laid a piece of paper on the tv stand.

"You ready to go," she asked as she picked up her quiver from where she left it leaning against the wall. Wally zipped over and helped her put it on though he knew she really didn't need the extra hand.

"Yep, let's go," he replied. They headed out of the apartment and up to the roof. It was still pouring rain outside so they remained inside the stairwell. "The storm hasn't even moved," he observed.

"That's not right," Artemis agreed. "The meterologists most be have a field down. Especially since it seemed to come out of no where."

"'Wonder what it looks like from the Watch Tower," Kid Flash mused. Artemis rolled her eyes. Their radios beeped.

"Wally, Artemis. I'm only a minute away, but this storm is making the Bioship uncomfortable so I hope you're ready to go," M'gann's voice called over the radio.

"We're waiting on the roof M'gann. Just send down some cables," Artemis replied. They watched the Bioship appear out of the darkness. Holes opened on the underside of it and cables reached down to the roof. The two heroes ran out to them. They wrapped them around their waists and let the cables lifted them up into the alien ship. Once they were inside the floor closed beneath them and they dropped onto the floor gently.

"Hey, Megs. What's up," Wally said in greeting. He peeled back his wet mask so it settled on the back of his neck like a hood.

"Hi guys, how was your adventure in New York," she asked.

"It was great until in started storming," Artemis replied, pulled her mask back as well. "Do we still have extra costumes in the back?"

"Yep," the green skinned martian replied. The two wet heroes moved to the back to find their dry spare uniforms. Once they found them they changed and left their wet, torn, suits on the floor for them to collect later. They joined M'gann back up front just as they approached the edge of the storm. "The Storm has stretched farther than it had when I was on my way to pick you up," she commented.

"How? It's not even moving," Artemis said, astonished. She glanced at Wally, partially expecting him to have an answer, but he just shrugged. "Not even the team brainiac knows," she questioned.

"So you admit I'm the smartest person of the team," he teased, grinning proudly.

"When it comes to science, Wally. Not anything else."

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry to interupt you two, but we're approaching Mount Justice," M'gann announced, cutting off the couple's bickering. Artemis sent her boyfriend a smug smile before sitting in her seat and letting the seatbelts wrap around her. Wally sent her a playful glare as he took his seat. They glided down close to the water as the hanger door of the cave slid open. They flew right in and landed gently onto the platform. They walked off the ship and found Batman, Superman, Flash, Captain Atom, Captain Marvel, Doctor Fate, and Red Tornado waiting for them with the rest of the team.

"We have much to talk about," Batman said, glaring at them.

"If this is about us running off in New York right after a mission-" Wally started before Flash cut him off.

"That is not what this is about, though we will talk about that later," the older man said, giving his nephew a stern look.

"We would like to talk about the strange occurences that have been occurring since the battle in the Empire State Building," Superman said. "And we're having this discussion at the Watch Tower."

"Just a precaution," Robin asked, raising an eyebrow over his shades.

"Yes, so suit up and report to the zeta tubes in ten," Captain Atom said. The most of the leagues wandered off toward the zetas while others wandered off toward the kitchen or to explore their old headquarters. Robin, Kaldur, and Raquel wandered off to the locker rooms to change while the rest of them went off toward the kitchen. Wally zipped into the kitchen ahead of his teammates and stumbled past his mentor on his way to the fridge.

"Slow down, Kid. The food isn't going anywhere," his uncle commented.

"Except into your stomach," the teen remarked. His uncle ruffled his hair and walked out of the room with a bottle of water and a bag of chips. Wally tossed Artemis a bottle of water just as she walked into the room with Zatanna, Connor, M'gann, and Wolf.

"Can you get me one of my yogurt cups please," she asked as she sat down at the counter. Wally was bent over with his head stuck in the fridge.

"Greek, cherry, or banana strawberry," he asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Greek," she replied. He straightened up with a yogurt cup in one hand and bowl of grapes in the other. He set the bowl on the counter before fetching his girlfriend a spoon for her yogurt.

"For you, my lady," he said with a heavy english accent as he offered the yogurt and spoon to her. Artemis laughed at his antics as she took it from him. He settled down on the stool beside her and started eating the grapes.

"I still can't believe you two can sit in the same room, let alone right beside each other, and not get into a full blown fight to the death," Robin said, suddenly popping up behind them.

"Dude! Stop doing the ninja thing to us," Wally exclaimed. Robin crackled and ventured into the kitchen as the rest of the team walked in. Wally put his arm around Artemis's shoulders. "Besides, we still do that, just not as often." Artemis leaned over and kiss his cheek before pulling out of his grasp.

"Eat your grapes, Kid Stomach, you're not taking them onto the Watch Tower," she said as she got off her stool. Wally pouted before tossing a few grapes into his mouth.

"Think about it this way Kid, when you get home your mom should have dinner ready for you," Flash said as he walked back into the room.

"Well actually it would be breakfast," Robin pointed out. Flash ignored him and threw his empty bag of chips in the trash and tossed the empty water bottle into the recycling bin.

"You have two minutes to get the Zeta Tubes before we go to the Watch Tower to have this discussion with out you," he said before zipping out of the room.

"So what happened while you two were out," Zatanna asked curiously as she took a sip of her ice tea.

"We can save that discussion for later, for now we should go to the Zeta Tubes," Kaldur interrupted.

"Kaldur's right," M'gann agreed.

"This conversation isn't over, Artemis," the magician said, pointing an accusing finger at the archer. Artemis raised an eyebrow and smirk, her face basically saying 'We'll see about that'.

"Totally," M'gann chirped before she disappeared out of the room with Connor, Wolf, Kaldur, and Robin. As Artemis threw away her yogurt cup and put her spoon in the sink Wally zipped to put away his bowl of grapes since he didn't have time to eat them all. Zatanna and Raquel waited in the doorway for them and they walked to the Zeta Tubes together. They got there just as Batman was starting to give the team authorization to the Watch Tower.

"It's going to be weird going in through the front door," Raquel commented, causing Zatanna to giggle lightly.

"Yeah, 'cause we went through a door last time," she mused. The team chuckled at the memory.

"Aqualad B02," the computer announced. The rest of the team turned as the atlantian disappeared in a flash of light. Robin quickly got the hint and moved forward to the Zeta Tube. "Robin B01." The rest of the team followed suit and eventually the whole team and the league was in the conference room of the Watch Tower. There wasn't enough seats for both leaguers and the team to sit down so the team members stood behind their mentors, or in Zatanna's case behind the leaguer of her choosing.

"We're here to discuss the occurences that been happening around the globe since the incident at the Empire State Building," Superman announced. "We need to get to the bottom of all of this before they get too much for us or mankind to handle."

"There have also been creatures appearing, attacking, and terrorizing them," Doctor Fate added. "Cyclopses, Hellhounds, Drakons, Hydras, Hyperboreans, Scythian Dracaenae, and Laistrygonians."

"Those are all monsters of Olympus," Wonder Woman said, her eyes narrowing. "This can not be right. What are they doing attacking mankind?"

"It's true, I had just defeated a Cyclops before I came here," Icon said.

"Did you kill it," she asked sternly.

"No, I hadn't someone else did," he replied. "I didn't see who it was, they had already gone when I found where the dagger was thrown from."

"Do you have the dagger," Batman asked. Icon nodded and gave it to Rocket, who took it over to the dark knight. He analyzed the weapon for a long moment. "I don't recognize this metal."

"May I see," Wonder Woman asked. Batman a obliged and passed the dagger to her. "The blade is made of Celestial Bronze, a precious metal used in ancient times to make weapons to fight the monsters. My people have to scavenge up old weapons and melt them down in order to create new ones. This looks like it has been made in the last few years and has been used frequently."

"How would someone get ahold of Celestial Bronze," Superman asked.

"Unless someone managed to get some from the Amazons or from the gods, there isn't a way to get it," Wonder Woman replied.

"We're getting off topic," Flash said.

"We should be figure out what's going on with the world, how to fix it, and the best way to keep people safe," Black Canary agreed. "This dagger is the least of our problems. If anything we can leave it for the Team to figure out."

"How did the storm in New York show up," Flash asked, looking over his shoulder at his nephew.

"It just appeared," Wally replied. "The sky was clear one second and the next it was storming and we were soaked head to toe. The strangest thing was that the clouds weren't even moving even though there was a strong wind."

"Did you see any monsters," one of the green lanterns asked curiously.

"No, though it's not like we could see much anyways. All the electricity was out so the lightning with the only source of light on the streets," Artemis replied.

"Lucky my goggles have night vision, huh," Wally remarked. Artemis and Black Canary rolled their eyes at him.

"Do any of you have an hypothesis on what might be happening," Doctor Fare asked.

"If it's any constellation, I got a glimpse of the Empire State Building," Wally said. "It was completely intact, no remenence of the explosion from earlier."

"That's not possible," Green Arrow said.

"Ancient Greek monsters appearing, questionable weather, and the Empire State Building mysteriously returns to normal," Robin listed.

"Mystic forces must be at play here," Kaldur said.

"There is also the fact that some people don't know we exist, they think we're just comic book characters or something," Wally added.

"Doctor Fate, could Klarion have done this," Batman questioned.

"No, neither a Lord of Choas or a Lord of Order is strong enough to do this alone," the leaguer replied. "This seems more like the work of collapsing dimensions."

"What? How could that be, these kind of collisions have happened before how could this time be any different," Flash asked. "Unless there was an explosion caused by colliding mystical energies at the same place at the same time in another dimension this isn't possible."

"It every well may have happened," Wonder Woman put in. "It the Greek monsters are in the Americas then the gods may very well be as well, which means there may as well be demigods."

"Demigods are children with one mortal parent and the other is a god or goddess, right," Captain Marvel asked. Most of the leaguers gave him a look that said the he should have already known that and Wonder Woman crossed her arms. "I was just asking," he mumbled, leaning back in his seat with his head bowed.

"If there is demigods here than how do we know who they are," Kaldur asked.

"Some demigods may be easy to spot while others won't," Wonder Woman replied. "By the sound of it, these demigods may already know how to kill these monsters."

"Maybe we should just leave them be then," Hawkman said. "If they can defend themselves and fight these monsters than we should mind our own and leave them to it."

"They are going to get themselves killed," Black Canary pointed out. "Whether they know what they're doing or not."

"That's like saying we can't go out there and fight these things," Artemis pointed out, crossing her arms.

"Or saying you can't go out there," Zatanna put in, leaning onto the table. "They have weapons and they have the knowledge and skill to fight, just like everyone here. So why stop them, if they are even out there."

"They are out there. There has been several reports of monster engaging in fights with kids with bronze daggers, swords, bow and arrows, staffs, axes, among other weapons. These kids are skilled and trained," Captain Atom said.

"If they are trained then there must be a center," M'gann chirped.

"If we find the center than maybe we can negotiate with them, convince them to work with us on destroying these things and maybe a way to get our dimensions back to normal," Robin added. Batman glanced at Aqualad, who nodded.

"Tomorrow. Right now you all need to go home and get some sleep," the leaguer instructed. The Team members nodded and started making their way out of the room. Flash caught Kid Flash's shoulder, in response he leaned down so his mentor could whisper in his ear.

"Give Central a once over and check on Iris before you get settled for the night," he told him. Wally nodded and Flash let him go. The teenager zipped over to the door, where Artemis and Robin were waiting for him. The doors closed behind them as they walked away.

"What did Flash want," the Boy Wonder asked curiously.

"He wants me to give Central a once over and check on Iris before I turn in," the speedster replied with a yawn as his fingers intertwined with Artemis's.

"Translation: he's not going to school tomorrow," Robin clarified with a crackle.

"Dude, you're not going either," Wally shot back as Artemis glared at both of them. "And I'm sure if you asked nicely you're mom won't make you go either," he said, turn his head to his girlfriend.

"No she won't," Artemis said, rolling her eyes. "She maybe reasonable when you're around, but she isn't when it's just me."

"Then maybe I should come over tomorrow morning when you ask her," he grinned. She shook her head.

"Like you'll be awake to do that, besides if you do that she'll think I just want to spend all day with you."

"Well, don't you," Wally asked with a pout.

"Get a room you two," Robin exclaimed. Wally and Artemis gave him strange looks and watched him quicken his pace toward the Zeta Tubes.

"I'd love to spend all day with you, but I have to sleep sometime and get an education," Artemis reasoned.

"I could walk you home and if she's still awake we could ask her," he pressed as they came to a stop in front of the Zeta Tubes. The rest of the team was already gone, leaving them alone.

"Go protect Central City, Wally," Artemis said, resting a hand on his cheek. "I'll be fine." She leaned up and pecked him on the lips. She stepped toward the Zeta Tubes, but Wally pulled her back.

"What kind of 'Good Night' kiss was that," he retorted. His nose brushed against hers as he leaned down to kiss her. His arms wrapped around her waist as he drew her closer to him and deepened the kiss. Her arms snaked up his chest and around his neck. Eventually they pulled away in need for breath. Wally hugged her tightly before drawing back. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"Good night, Babe," Artemis smiled. Wally grinned and grabbed her again to kiss her on the cheek. The archer laughed at his antics before walking into the Zeta Tube.

"Recognized Artemis B07."


	5. Things just got real

_****_**Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been grounded so I was lucky to even get the last chapter out. Again I'm so sorry, I've only been able to work on this every now and then so it might not be as good as the rest, it would be longer, but I don't know when I'll be able to work on this again.  
**

**Thank you all that have reviewed and is still following this story, it means a lot.  
**

**Unfortunitely, I don't own either Percy Jackson or Young Justice(if I own this show it would be somewhere other than CN, just saying).  
**

* * *

_**Things just got real.**_

_Central City 02:13 EST_

Wally stepped out of the old photo booth and into a dark, cold alley. A shiver ran down his spine as the cold air swallowed him. Even in his thermal suit the cold managed to bother him. He let out a long yawn and stretched his arms over his head. For a moment he pondered about whether he should listen to his mentor and patrol the city and check on his aunt before heading home or if he should run straight home and crawl into his warm bed. Without much of a second thought he left the alley to begin patrolling the city. He took the long way to his aunt's house, his senses on high alert in case a monster tried to jump out at him.

He stopped himself from thinking about the meeting on the watchtower and how much he didn't believe what Wonder Women had said about the old Ancient Greek gods were real. The scientist part of his mind was telling him that it wasn't possible, they weren't real, but there also wasn't any other way something like dimensions claspsing together could be explained.

Suddenly a loud growl and a howl followed by a round of taunts pulled the speedster out of his thoughts as he zipped past a park. He skidded to a stop and turned back to the park. He could make out the shapes of two garbage truck sized formed running after a figure that was heading toward the trees with a stick of some sort in hand. Kid Flash stared at the two large forms, feeling terror shoot up his spine.

_'Hellhounds.'_ That was his conclusion anyways. He didn't know much about Greek mythology, just what he learned in school. He thought they would be smaller, like Great Dane size at the most, or maybe like the hellhounds on _Supernatural_, but he was not expecting anything like this.

He took a deep breath in attempt to calm his nerves before he zipped forward. He decided that he couldn't take on both of the beasts at once so he choose the when closest to the running figure. He ran around the monster's feet, causing it to slow down before it tripped. It growled in frustration and swiped at the yellow and red clad speedster. Wally yelped and dived to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack. He scambled to his feet to ran in the opposite direction of the woods. The monster ran after him with its tongue out, looking like it was more interested in the chase than it was in the actual hunt.

"_Di immortalas_, what are you doing," a voice yelled from the other side of the park. Almost immediately the hound that was chasing Kid Flash turned and ran in to direction the voice had came from.

"What are you doing," Wally yelled back. The monster slowed down to turn, but before it could barrel back toward the speedster it let out a whimper before exploding into yellow powder. Wally turned to look for the other hellhound, but it had disappeared. He zipped over to where arrows had fallen to the ground after the hellhound dissipated. Before he could examine the arrows someone stomped over and snatched them up.

"Who are you and what makes you think you can interfere," they growled, glaring at the redheaded. He opened his mouth to reply, but someone else jogged over, interupting him.

"It's Kid Flash! Be polite, Carmen," they said. Wally smiled at the teen that recognized him.

The boy had messy brown hair and chocolate colored eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight. He was dressed in full body armor except for the helmet. He had a dagger in one hand and a hand resting on the sword sheathed at his side. The other teen had long blonde hair and pale green eyes. She was also dressed in full body armor, helmet included. She had a quiver on her back and a bow in hand with an arrow poised, ready to shoot the speedster if necassary.

"Your silly heroes don't exist, Dale," the girl, Carmen, hissed. "This is obviously a mortal that can see through the Mist and thinks they're some _amazing_hero here to protect the earth."

"Hey! I take offense," Wally protested, though Carmen ignored him.

"Didn't you see him running? He was going super fast, he was a mere blur that the hellhound couldn't catch," Dale insisted. Carmen glared at the hero, like she was considering the best way to kill him. Dale elbowed Carmen, causing her glare to turn to him.

"If we can get past the accusations, the league would really like to know what's going on, me included," Wally interupted. "Who are you? Do you work for anyone that the league should talk to? People like you have been spotted where ever these monsters are popping up. You seem to know the exact way to take care of these things, though is killing the things really nessesary?"

"We have to kill them, it's the only way to deal with them. Send them back to Tartarus until the next time they crawl back out to try and kill us," Dale replied. Carmen elbowed him harshly in the side, giving him a harsh look. "What? Haven't you been watching the news? The Justice League is real!"

"No they're not," Carmen exclaimed,throwing her hands up into the air. "It's all just a big stunt! They have never been real before why in the world would all of them pop up now?!"

"I actually have an answer to that if you're interested," Kid Flash interupted. The teens before him gave him curious looks. "Somehow our dimensions have collapsed together into one. We seem to think that it was caused by an explosion at the Empire State Building happening in both dimensions. Have you heard about anything like that happening?" The teens exchanged horrified looks.

"Well, Zeus and Hecate have been fighting a lot lately," Dale whispered to Carmen.

"It would make sense," she whispered back. "They probably don't have the 600th floor and Mount Olympus is a mythical realm so it would just translate to the upper floors of the building."

"It's very well possible," Dale told Kid Flash. "It's not a mortal explosion, but it was an explosion, nonetheless."

"Whoa, wait! _Not a mortal explosion? _What are you talking about," Wally exclaimed. His mind was going on overload. Big time. 'Zeus? Hecate? 600th floor? Mount Olympus? Not a mortal explosion? _Who were these people? They sounded madder than the Joker!'_

"You know the Ancient Greek gods, right? Well, they're still here," Dale started. Wally stared at the boy, completely bewildered.

"They follow Western Civilization, Greece, Rome, France, England, now they're here in the good old USA," Carmen continued. "If you remember from some of the myths, the gods would run around having children with humans. Well, they still do that too."

"I'm a son of Hephaestus, god of fire and the forge," Dale said proudly.

"I'm a daughter of Apollo, god of archery, prophecy, and healing," Carmen said like he was the best god in the world. "Who's much better than Hephaestus, by the way."

"He is not! Dad is better. He can make anything in the world. All Apollo can do is talk in perfect rhyme and magically heal people with one touch. I'm more scared of Artemis than I am of him," Dale snapped. Carmen just rolled her eyes like she's heard that reasoning a million times. Wally's head was still reeling from the new found information.

'_Wonder Woman was telling the truth. But there's no way. There is no such thing as the Ancient Greek gods, they were just what the greeks used as an excuse when they didn't want to get in trouble or they couldn't explain something. I have to be dreaming.' _That's what he was thinking without all the extra words and phrases.

"Uh. I think we broke him, Carmen," Dale said. He was waving a hand in front of Kid Flash's face while Carmen was fiddling with one of her arrows. Wally blinked and pushed the teen's hand away from his face.

"I'm so not awake enough for this," he groaned, running his hands down his face.

"Well, we could always talk about this tomorrow," Carmen suggested. "We could all use time to sleep.

"Maybe you can bring Flash with you," Dale said, an excited grin plastered on his face again. "That would be so cool. I would be able to meet both speedsters within the same twenty-four hours." He started to squeal like one of Kid Flash's obsessed fangirls, but Carmen shut him up by putting a hand over his mouth.

"We can meet tomorrow after school at the new cafe on Peasant Street," she suggested. Wally thought for a moment, considering whether to call the league and inform them now or to wait and bring his uncle with him to the meeting tomorrow.

"Yep, I'm definitely not awake enough for this," he yawned, running a hand through his hair. "If you two aren't at the cafe tomorrow, I'll be very upset."

"And miss up an opportunity to see you _and_Flash together? No Way! I'm so there," Dale exclaimed.

"I have no choice since he's probably going to drag me there so I'll be there too I guess," Carmen shrugged. "Though if this is some kind of joke, I won't hesitate to shoot you."

"Jeeze, you sound like my girlfriend," Kid Flash muttered. He waved goodbye to the demigods and ran away in a blur back home. '_Tomorrow is going to be a hectic day.'_ That was his last thought as he flopped down onto his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Reviews would be very much appreciated. Thank you for read thus far.  
**


	6. The first of many meetings

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYBODY! **

**I hope everyone is having a good time celebrating their holidays and spending time with their families.**

**I've been working on this for the past 2 days, hoping to get it out for Christmas, which I did so YAY!  
**

**Thank you to all those sticking with this story, I really appreciate it and welcome to and new readers!  
**

**I only own the story line, Carmen, and Dale!  
**

* * *

_****__The first of many meetings_

Central City 12:23 EST

Carmen checked the clock on the wall for the millionth time since the class period started. It was Carmen's last period of the school and all she wanted to do was get the rest of the day over with as painlessly as possible, which wasn't likely to happen. She was paying no attention to the teacher or any of her classmates so when a paper wod hit her square in the forehead she nearly jumped out of her seat. The class laughed as her face grew red from embarrassment. The teacher cleared his thought and silenced the class.

"Alright, Carmen. Why don't you tell the class a nice little poem since you think you don't need to pay attention to me explain how to write one," he instructed. Carmen had to fight the urge to smirk and laugh. Of all of the things he could have asked her to do he asked her to write a poem? Carmen sighed and stood up.

"Walking down the pavement  
Snow blowing in your face.  
Why is the world so cruel this way?  
What could it have even meant?"

The teacher stared at her for a moment, astonished. He cleared his throat again and rubbed the back of his head, motioning for her to sit back down. The other students stared at her surprised and bewildered as Carmen waited for the teacher to say something with an amused smirk.

"That was a great poem, Carmen. Now please pay attention, school isn't over yet," he said as he turned back to the chalkboard. Carmen ran her fingers through her blonde hair and looked back up at the clock.

Time ticked by slowly as she waited for the bell to ring. Once it did she flew out of the classroom and to her locker. When she got the Dale was already there waiting for her with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"So who do we contact first? Annabeth or Chiron," he asked as she started packing up her backpack. "Annabeth would probably have a better idea of what's going on than Chiron," he added.

"Then we can just call her 'cause we don't have time to stop by somewhere and send her an Iris Message if we want to meet up with your heroes on time," Carmen replied, handing the demigod her cell phone, which she wasn't supposed to use unless it was an emergency. "Speed dial five."

"'Hope she isn't busy with the gods," he muttered. He dialed Annabeth as they walked down out of the school. The phone only rang once before she picked up.

"Hey, what's up," Annabeth answered.

"A few different things actually," Dale replied, putting her on speaker phone as they walked down the street. "First, did you know that our dimension has-"

"Collapsed into another one and that mortals can see through the Mist now? Yeah, we know," Percy finished for him. "How did you find out."

"Kid Flash told us last night when he found us fighting some Hellhounds in the park," Dale replied.

"Did you say _Kid Flash_?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He was just here last night at, what? Nine, I think," Annabeth replied. "He was here with a girl named Artemis." Carmen glanced over at Dale, waiting for him to burst out with an explanation of who she was, but he remained silent with a confused look on his face.

"Well, we're supposed to be meeting him and 'Flash' at a cafe here soon. He wants us to explain who we are, the monsters, and all that stuff," Carmen said.

"Where at?"

"Central City, the cafe on Peasant Street," Dale replied quickly.

"We'll be there. Percy go call Blackjack," Annabeth ordered.

"On it, Wise Girl," Percy replied, his voice faint like he was in another room.

"Try to change location until we get there it you can help it," Annabeth advised.

"Will do," Dale and Carmen said in unison.

"We should be there in about a half hour or so, see you then." Dale hung up and handed the phone back Carmen, who stuffed it into her pocket.

"Stalling them shouldn't be too hard," Carmen said as they stopped at a crosswalk.

"Oh definitely. I have a shirt and a notebook and a comic I want them to sign plus I have a bunch of questions to ask them as well," Dale replied, grinning. Carmen rolled her eyes at how feeling the boy was acting. When the light changed she left him on the street corner lost in his thoughts. "Wha- Hey! Wait up!"

When they arrived at the cafe Kid Flash was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are they? They should be here," Carmen groaned, putting her hands on her hips.

"The speedsters do have a tendency to be late," Dale pointed out.

"And you didn't think to mention that be for now," Carmen snapped, crossing her arms. Dale put his hands up defensively, but benefited he could say anything they were suddenly swept off their feet and on the roof of the cafe. Once her feet was back on the ground, Carmen scrambled away from the person that was holding onto her.

The person that had grabbed her was a tall, buff man in a skin tight red suit with a scowl covering half his face. Dale was already pulling items out of his backpack and handing them to Kid Flash and Flash to autograph. Carmen was about to scold him, but then she noticed all the other people behind them. There was a girl with a really long blonde ponytail wearing a green suit that left her stomach bare, a mask that covered most of her face, a quiver full of arrows. Behind her was two raven haired kids. The boy was wearing a red tunic top with black tights and a long black cape and the girl was wearing a classic magician outfit, complete with the yellow vest and tights. A hand touched Carmen's shoulder suddenly, causing her to jump and instinctively reach for her backpack.

"Kid Flash, are these the kids you found last night," a voice behind her asked in a very monotone voice. She looked up over her shoulder and jumped again. Behind her was none other than the Black Knight, one of the only heroes she knew. He wasn't exactly like how he was depicted in the movies. His suit looked more like cloth than armor and his utility belt had more gadgets and weapons.

"Oh my gods! Batman! Why wasn't I told he was going to be here? I would have totally brought all my Batman stuff for him to autograph," Dale exclaimed, grinning so wide Carmen thought his face might split in half.

"Batman doesn't do autographs, that's more Flash's and Superman's thing," the raven hair boy said, stepping forward.

"Oh my gods! Robin! Are you the first one or the third? I have telling the two of you apart sometimes," Dale trailed off as the hero stared at him in confusion. Carmen face palmed and decided to let Dale finish 'fangirling' before she slapped him for embarrassing her in front of a bunch of vigilantes.

"Um, I'm just going to go with the first," Robin replied in an uncertain tone. Dale then spotted the raven haired girl and his eyes became saucers.

"Zatanna Zatara! You're even prettier in person," Dale exclaimed, causing the magician to blush. He then turned to the blonde, looking over her like she was one of his smithing project when he was trying to find any faults.

"Whoa, heel boy," Kid Flash said with a very slight edge of hostility, moving in between them and handing the demigod back his signed t-shirt and comic.

"Dale," Carmen finally barked. The son of Hephaestus turned to her and blinked, like he just remembered she was there in the first place. "We're here on business, not pleasure."

"Well, technically it could be both," he pointed out.

"Dale," Carmen growled, glaring at him harshly. "Don't make me get out my bow."

"Alright. Alright. I'm done," he said, raising his hands in surrender. "Just don't shoot me." He stuffed his belongings back into his pack and trudged over to her. She slapped the back of his head, though only half as hard as she had been planning to moment's before.

Dale may be annoying sometimes but he was still Carmen's best friend. He was the only other demigod in their school as far as she knew, which made him the only one that could come anywhere near close to fully understanding her. They weren't as close as Percy and Annabeth were, thank the gods. Dale was more like an annoying brother than anything. They had became real friends last school year during their biology class after a _long_summer at Camp Half Blood, thanks to the Battle of the Labyrinth among other things. Carmen still had a horrible burn scar on the back of her right shoulder from her one-on-one battle with a Laistrygonian.

Before anyone could say anymore there was an echoing neigh over head followed by a shout. The demigods didn't react like the heroes did. The heroes reached for their weapons and got ready from battle.

"Whoa, relax, they're friends," Dale said, motioning from them all to lower their weapons. Blackjack's hooves clopped onto the rooftop as he landed. The heroes all stared at the pegasus with wide eyes, even Batman. Percy and Annabeth slipped off his back and Percy gave Blackjack a pat before he flew off into the clouds.

"Should we wait until you are all done staring at my pegasus or are we going to start," Percy asked as they walked over to Carmen and Dale. Batman was the first to get over his shock.

"Who are you two," he asked in monotone.

"I can't even begin to tell you how long it's been since someone's asked me that," Percy commented. "I'm used to people knowing who I am since I'm the Hero of Olympus and all. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and this is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and grin his famous lopsided grin at the heroes. "Oh, hey Artemis, Kid Flash," he added when he spotted the two heroes.

"How do you-" Robin started before the blonde cut him off.

"We stayed in their apartment when we were stuck in New York last night," she explained.

"Actually, it's his parent's apartment," Annabeth corrected. "I stayed there because it was closer to the Empire State Building than my dorm."

"Was Zeus and Hecate fighting again last night," Carmen asked curiously, She was sure the answer was 'yes', but she wanted to make sure.

"Yeah, Hestia sent me home early yesterday because those two started arguing," Annabeth replied.

"Wait. _Who_ and _who_ were fighting and _who_sent you home early," Zatanna asked, obviously taken by surprise.

"Apparently the Ancient Greek gods are really and have been shifting with Western Civilization for that millenia," Kid Flash replied, waving a hand through the air obviously not believing a word he just said.

"You already told them," Annabeth asked, with a slight scowl.

"We explained it to him last night, though I'm surprised he remembered considering he was half asleep when we told him," Dale replied.

"We only told him the overview," Carmen added.

"Well I'll just explain it again," she said stepping forward. "You should all know about the Ancient Greek gods, like Zeus, Hecate, Hestia, Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, and Hephaestus. They're all immortal, never dying, never aging, never ceasing to exist, always there. They followed Western Civilization all over the place, Greece, Rome, France, England, and now the USA. Just like in the ancient stories they still fight and conflict over anything and everything. They also still have children with humans, which is who we are, children of a god and a human."

"The gods aren't the only things that are real from the ancient stories. There's still all the monsters. I would list them for you, but I'm trying to see how long I can go before one attacks me and names are power," Percy added.

"Saying their name is almost like telling a monster where to find it's next meal," Dale clarified.

"Um, I think it's a little late for that," Robin said, pointing down the street. Marching in their direction was a herd of monsters. From their distance they couldn't tell what kind they were, but one thing was for sure, they weren't going down easy.


	7. Battle of Central City

**Happy New Years Day everybody! I spent a few hours on this today to make sure I could get it up before tomorrow.**

**Welcome to all new comers to the story! If you've been here for a while I send you my thanks!**

**Please Review, they make me so happy! :D**

* * *

_**Battle of Central City**_

_Central City, 16:31 EST_

The group on the roof stared at the approaching monsters for a long moment. Annabeth was one of the first to do anything. She tossed her duffel bag, that no one seemed to notice she even had, onto the ground and started to unpack it, pulling out a quiver full of arrows, a couple swords, and some daggers. The other demigods unfroze as well and started to get their weapons out. Carmen and Dale tossed their bags onto the ground. The son of Hephaestus took a remote out of his pocket and pressed a few buttons until it morphed into a six foot long spear with Celestial Bronze tips. The daughter of Apollo pulled out some old rolled up parchment from her back pocket and muttered a few Ancient Greek words. On the parchment was a picture of a bow and a quiver of arrows, which came to life in Carmen's hands.

"Lesson one: when fighting a monster, always use a Celestial Bronze weapon," Percy instructed as he uncapped Riptide. The blade extended in his hand into the familiar three foot sword.

"Lesson two: monsters always go for the kill," Carmen continued as she was adjusting the straps on her quiver. "They never retreat, they don't stop to regroup, and they never hesitate."

"Except for that time Grover let loose Panic," Dale commented.

"Grover isn't here, Dale, so that's completely irrelevant," Carmen pointed out.

"Lesson three: beware of the head, many monsters tend to be poisonous or can spit acid," Annabeth continued, ignoring the other two demigods' bickering.

"Or fire, boiling water, venom, it's all fair game," Percy added with a wave of his hand.

"Lesson four: the monsters will most likely be coming after us the whole time so you guys so be able to put on some pretty heavy damage," Dale said, spinning his spear. "Just stay out of Percy's way, he's a heavy hitter on his own and with the fact that it rained earlier today it's safe to assume he'll be able take out half that group easy."

"I don't know whether I should be offended or not," Percy retorted, causing Annabeth to roll her eyes and Dale and Carmen to laugh.

"Any questions," Annabeth asked the heroes. They all just stared at the demigods with looks of shock and confusion. Dale opened his mouth to say something, but Carmen elbowed him.

"I think we broke them," Percy said, after a long moment of silence. "We even broke Batman."

"We might have been a bit too forward," Dale said with a slightly panicked look.

"Well, we don't exactly have time to ease them into it slowly," Carmen pointed out. "We have a bunch of monsters approaching so are you with us or do you want to watch how it's done?" There was a long moment of silence for a moment before Robin spoke up.

"I'm actually trying to figure out if I want to use a sword or a dagger," he said, walking over to examine the weapons. Kid Flash stepped forward beside him and picked up one of the swords, testing the weight in his hand.

"Dude, these monsters are all going to have no legs two seconds after this fight starts," he retorted, swinging the sword expirementally.

"You got that right, Kid," Flash agreed coming up beside the younger speedster to pick up a sword for himself. "At our speed we'll be slicing right through them, which is why we normally don't use weapons." Kid Flash picked up the quiver and turned to the green clad archer behind him.

"Artemis," he said simply, motioning the quiver to her. She held up a hand to motion to give her a moment as she took off her quiver. She quietly accepted the quiver the red head handed to her and adjusted the straps after she slung it across her back.

"Hey, Zatanna, you gonna grab a weapon or are you going to stick to your magic," Robin asked the raven haired girl as she walked up beside him. She seemed to contemplate it for a moment as she look down at what was left of the weapons and then up at the demigods, watching as Dale spun his spear around until Carmen tripped him with her bow.

"I think I'll stick to my magic," she replied. "I don't do well with weapons." Robin looked at her with an understanding look on his face and nodded his head. All the heroes looked up when Batman walked over. The Dark Knight picked up the last sword and examined it before also picking up a dagger, tucking it away in his belt. Carmen and Dale exchanged unreadable looks before turning their attention back to the others.

"Should we see what we're up against," Artemis asked as she notched one of the Celestial Bronze tip arrows, drawing it back.

"I got this," Dale said as his spear morphed back into a remote. He pressed a few buttons and it morphed into a pair of binoculars. He looked over at the group of monsters. "There's four Laistygonians, six snake ladies, and two Hellhounds." Carmen groaned when he said there was Laistygonians.

"Where's Tyson when you need him," Percy groaned. "You gotta' plan, Wise Girl?"

"Maybe. Hey, let me see those binoculars," she replied, holding her hand out towards Dale. He passed them over to her and watched as she gazed over at the monsters. "Flash and Kid Flash can run in to distract Hellhounds and draw them over for Carmen and Artemis to take out. Dale, Batman, Robin, and Zatanna can take care of the Laistygonians, just watch out for the flaming balls they'll throw at you. Percy and I will take care of the Scythian Dracaenae."

"Why is she coming up with the plan," Batman asked with a glare. Annabeth remained silent and blushed lightly in embarrassment.

"Because she is a daughter or Athena," Percy replied, completely unphased. "Her plans have never failed us before. They didn't fail us in the Battle of Manhattan and they're not going to fail us now." The son of the sea and the Dark Knight glared at each other as everyone else fell into silence.

"This is intense," Dale whispered to Carmen. "On one hand we have Percy, the guy who dipped in the River Styx and defeated Kronos, and on the other we have Batman, _the_ Batman." Carmen gave her best friend an odd look and shook her head.

"Sorry to interupt, but there's a group of monsters just a few blocks away and I'd like to send them back to Tartarus before they're on top of us," Carmen said, crossing her arms. Percy twirled his sword and turned to Flash and Kid Flash.

"Mind giving us a ride down into the street," he asked them.

"Sure thing dude," Kid Flash replied. "Who's going down first?"

"Percy and I'll go, then Carmen and Artemis," Annabeth replied. In a blur the two demigods and speedsters disappeared off the roof and appeared down in the street a moment later. The speedsters sped back up the side of the building and scooped up the waiting archers. A moment later they were being set down in the street.

The block was clear except for some policemen that were blocking off access to any side streets of alleys. Percy and Annabeth were already heading straight for monsters with Zatanna flying behind them. Robin and Batman were no where to be seen, though none of the heroes seemed to worry about that as Flash ran off toward the monsters and Kid Flash stayed behind long enough to give Artemis a kiss on the cheek.

"So where do we aim to kill these 'Hellhounds'," the grey eyes archer asked once Kid Flash zipped away.

"Go for the mouth and eyes, those are their weak spots," Carmen replied. "They're also weak in the sides of the neck, though with the way they swing their head around it can be harder to hit."

"I think I'll manage," Artemis said with a smirk. A round of ground shaking barks filled the air as a red and a yellow and red streaks sped their way with two Hellhounds running after them. The archers readied their bows and waited the monsters to get within range. A news helicopter flew by over head just when the archers let their arrows fly, impaling the giant dogs. One of them burst into yellow powder in an instant while the other continued forward, not slowing down for one moment. It continued forward until both Carmen and Artemis shot arrows into its open maw.

"Nice shots," Kid Flash praised as he skidded to a stop beside the archers.

"Did you you expect anything less," Artemis asked him with a smirk. He opened his mouth to reply, but his mentor cut him off.

"We should go help the others with those giants," said the red clad speedster. Kid Flash scooped up Artemis Bridal Style and zipped off in the direction of others. Flash scooped up Carmen and followed along suit toward the chaos of flying fire balls and a mini typhoon.


	8. Battle's over, everyone go home

**This is a few days late and I'm sorry about that. I've been busy getting ready for exams this week so I haven't had much time to write.  
**

**To all of those that reviewed: I LOVE YOU! Well actually I love all of you just for sticking with this story.  
**

**I only own Carmen and Dale!  
**

* * *

_**Battle's over, everyone go home**_  
_Central City, 16:52 EST_

Kid Flash dropped Artemis on her feet a half a block away from the chaos. They could see Annabeth fighting one of the Dracane snake ladies, or whatever they're called. Percy was was nowhere to be seen though he had an idea that that might have something to do with a typhoon in the middle of the street. Past the typhoon they could scarcely see flames coming up from one of the buildings, though they were soon extinguished.

"How do we get around this," Artemis yelled over the roar of the wind. Wally simply shrugged in reply as his uncle skidded to a stop beside them.

"You could just run around the block," Carmen suggested as the red clad speedster set her down on the ground. Both speedster shook their heads immediately.

"It's all dead ends, if we just ran over the building it would feel like you were on the worst roller coaster ever imagined," Flash replied simply.

"I've been running with Baywatch for the past year, I think I can handle it," Artemis said. She gave Wally a smug grin when she noticed his pout.

"I fight monsters from Ancient Greece in order to survive, I think I can handle running over a few building," Carmen said with her hands on her hips. The speedsters exchanged a look, having been working together for so long and being family they were able to understand each other pretty well, even with just a look.

"Don't say we never warned you," Kid Flash said in a warning tone. He scooped up his girlfriend, holding her as secure as he could before running the street to pick up speed before he started running over buildings with Flash and Carmen right behind him. When he set Artemis on the ground he had to help keep her balanced until she waved him off. Flash had to do the same for Carmen, though she took longer to regain her footing.

"What's with the typhoon," Flash asked.

"That's just Percy, nothing to worry about," Carmen replied with a wave of her hand. Wally decided now was not the time to ask about how he was doing that so he turned to the Laistygonians.

"How do we deal with these guys," he asked. Compared to the giants their friends looked like they were the size of Atom. Batman and Robin were simultaneously throwing explosives at the monsters, but they didn't seem to bother them at all. Zatanna was busy extinguishing the flames that threatened to burn down the buildings around them every time one of the Laistygonian's flaming balls hit them. Dale was dashing around on the ground, avoiding the Laistygonians attacks the best he could, though by the look of how charred his shirt was, it wasn't an easy feat.

One of the Laistygonians turn it's head toward the newly arrived heroes and demigod. His nostrils flared once he spotted Carmen crouching on the ground. He started heading their way.

"Come here little demigod, Babycakes wants to have you as a snack," he bellowed.

"I'm good, thanks," Carmen yelled back as she notched two arrows at once. Artemis followed suit and the archers released their arrows together. The giant simply knocked the arrows out of the air. Wally grimaced as he tried to think of another way to take this gigantic monster down fast. He glanced at his uncle once an idea popped into his head.

"We can try to trip him," he suggested. "He wouldn't see it coming until he was eating a mouth full of asphalt."

"Go kid, I'll move Artemis and Carmen out of the drop zone," Flash nodded. Wally gave him a mock salute before running forward, straight at the giant. He slashed his sword at the giants shin, getting him to bellow in response, before ramming his shoulder into his shin, knocking the monster's leg out from under him.

"Timber," he yelled as the giant toppled forward. Kid Flash quickly moved, trying to avoid getting whacked by one of the giant's flailing limbs. As he ran from the falling monster he hadn't noticed a flaming ball coming at him until he heard Zatanna scream from somewhere above him.

"Kid Flash, look out!" He turned his head and saw the flaming ball flying right at him. He only had enough time to dive into a building before the ball crashed into the ground. The ball had crashed into the entrance of the building, causing Wally to be thrown forward. He crashed into a wall before crumbling onto the floor dazed, rubble falling around.

"Semalf eht hsiugnitxe," Zatanna's voice rang out. Wally just barely heard her do to the ringing in his ears. He groaned and tried to sit up, but found his arm pinned down by some rubble.

"Don't be broken. Don't be broke," he muttered as he pushed off the rubble with his other hand.

"Kid," a voice called out. He could hear rocks move as someone moved over the rubble.

"Here," Wally called back with a cough. He sat up and shook his head in attempt to get the dust and rubble out of his hair. Someone suddenly wrapped him in a hug but pulled away just as quickly. Wally looked up at his relieved girlfriend. Despite the fact she was glaring at him he could see the she was relieved to see him in one piece.

"Good, 'cause there was no way I was going to get away from me that easily," she told him with a small smirk. Wally grinned up at her before looking down at his arm that had been piled on with rubble. It didn't look broken and it didn't hurt too overly bad either.

"Sorry to interrupt your guys's moment, but these monster aren't going down without a fight," Zatanna said as she came over to them. She looked over Wally, probably looking to see if he had any major injuries that would need immediate attention. Artemis helped the redhead to his feet before getting her bow back out.

Percy and Annabeth had joined the fight against the Laistygonians. There was only one less than there was before, but Percy was making a great advancement on one of the other three. The monster roared and bellowed at the typhoon, harmlessly throwing flaming balls at it. It didn't going on for much longer before the monster exploded into yellow dust, which was swept up in the cyclon. Flash was running around one of the other monster's feet while Carmen shot arrows at it. Dale, Annabeth, Robin, and Batman were finally getting their monster under control and taken care of, covering them all in yellow powder. Flash and Carmen's giant burst into yellow powder soon after while it was distracted as their last friend burst into dust.

"Never mind," Zatanna said. The three made their way over the rubble to meet up with the others as they gathered. A few helicopters flew by over head, cameras looking over the whole scene below. Flash and Kid Flash waved up at them, grinning while the others paid them no mind. The police were managing to keep the reporters back for now, but that probably wasn't going to last long.

"Time to go," Batman said, giving both of the speedsters a look telling them not too get started with the reporters. The speedsters' shoulders slumped slightly and they both frowned.

"Come on, Bats," Wally whined dramatically. "Can't we just say 'hi'?" The Dark Knight glared at him and crossed his arms. Wally sighed dramatically. "We'll just meet you at the zeta tube then," he said waving goodbye as he turned his back to them.

"Aren't you forgetting something," Artemis said before the redhead could take another step. He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled his award winning smile. Artemis jumped onto his back, wrapping her legs around his waist tightly and her arms around his neck loosely.

"Get a room you too," Robin teased, Zatanna giggling beside him.

"I should be saying that to you too," Wally teased back. He grinned in satisfaction when the two younger teens blushed and looked away from each other.

"Don't tease them," Artemis scolded, smacking his shoulder.

"Why not? They tease us all the time," he retorted. The blonde seemed to contemplate this for a moment, but before she could say anything Annabeth spoke up.

"Um, may I ask what Zeta Tubes are and what do you mean 'time to go'? Go where exactly," the demigod questioned, her dagger still in her hand.

"It'll all be explained when we get to the Hall of Justice," Batman replied. "Flash call the rest of the leaguers to the Hall for a meeting."

"Should we call the team too," Zatanna asked. Batman nodded before turning and heading down the street.

"That means 'follow', in case you didn't know," Robin said before following his mentor, Zatanna close behind him.

"Meet you guys at the Zeta Tube," Kid Flash said, gripping Artemis's legs so she wouldn't fall. His mentor gave him a nod before his nephew took off in a blur, leaving him to make sure the demigods followed the other heroes.

* * *

**Reviews would be much appreciated! Please and Thank you!**


	9. Surprise!

_****_**Okay, I'm going to try and get back on schedule now. I also enjoyed the number of emails I got over the past week from people favoriting and following this story.  
**

**I only own Dale and Carmen!  
**

* * *

_**Surprise!**_  
_Washington DC, 17:09 EST_

"Recognized Robin B01. Recognized Zatanna B08. Recognized Perseus Jackson A13. Recognized Annabeth Chase A14. Recognized Carmen Rennalds A15. Recognized Dale Hughes A16. Recognized Batman 02. Recognized Flash 06." The computer rattled on as everyone zeta'd into the Hall of Justice.

The Hall was closed for the day so they didn't have to worry about the public seeing anything. Artemis and Kid Flash were sitting in the library waiting for the others to arrive. Wally was playing with Artemis' long ponytail while she was examining a Celestial Bronze arrow. A few other leaguers were standing around the library, wanting to get a first look at the demigods. They all had stopped whatever they were doing when the computer started announcing arrivals. Wally and Artemis quickly scrambled to their feet as Zatanna and Robin joined them.

"Where are the others," Zatanna asked.

"They're waiting in the meeting room," Artemis replied. They all turned to the demigods when Dale let out a small squeak.

"Subtle, Dale. Subtle," Carmen said rolling her eyes with a slightly amused look on her face. Dale had his hand over his mouth as his eyes darted to each leaguer, growing wider by the second. Percy was standing in front of Annabeth with his fists clenched, looking like he was going to bring up another typhoon at any second. The blonde demigods both their weapons in their weapons.

"Put away your weapons," Superman said as the kryptonian stepped forward with a kind smile. "No one here is going to hurt you."

"I'll believe that when you explain to us what's going on," Percy said, glaring at the boy scout. "Why are we here? Where is here?"

"We're in the Hall of Justice in Washington DC," Flash replied, gesturing around him. "Justice League HQ." The demigods all exchanged glances, silently asking each other if they believed him. Annabeth turned to start examining the zeta tube behind her, a quizzical look on her face.

"How did we get from Central City to DC so quickly," she asked, looking back at the heroes. "How does these '_Zeta Tubes' _work?" Kid Flash's face brightened and he zipped over to Annabeth before anyone could stop him.

"Our Zeta Tubes is a mix of a long distance communication device and radioactive energy that allows us to travel long distances within a short period of time," he explained, making weird gestures with his hands. Annabeth was still frozen from when the redhead suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Kid," Flash said in warning, resting a hand on his protege's shoulder.

"What? They broke us, why can't we break them," he mused. Robin chuckled, showing his approval. Artemis rolled her eyes though she had a smirk on her face. Batman was giving the speedster a hard look. The red head stepped away from Annabeth and back over to his teammates. Percy proaded his girlfriend's shoulder gently, causing her to jump slightly.

"Everyone to the meeting room," Batman ordered. Most of the leaguers followed his orders and disappeared down the hall, leaving the demigods with Batman, Flash, Superman, Wonder Woman, and the present team members. "Now," the Dark Knight stressed, glaring at the teens. Reluctantly they followed the other leaguers down the hall.

"If no one else is going to say then I will," Zatanna said. "Those kids are just plan weird."

"Says the girl the can say almost anything backwards perfectly," Robin teased. "But, you are right about them being weird."

"Keep in mind they're not from our dimension," Artemis pointed out. "Maybe their weird is completely normal for them."

"That still doesn't explain how Dale knew who we are," Zatanna pointed out with a serious expression. "He knew exactly who we are and what we can do."

"Percy said something about Flash just being a comic book character," Artemis recalled. "But why doesn't he know me then?"

"Maybe you're not special enough," robin suggested, earning him a punch in the shoulder from the archer. "KF control your violent girlfriend." Wally glanced at Artemis with a raised eyebrow, thoroughly amused.

"Nah, you deserved that one," he shrugged, getting a laugh out of both of the girls. The teens stepped into a large room with a 'u' shaped table. It was larger than the one at the Watch Tower, able to seat all of the league and the team plus more. They went over to join the rest of the team, who was chatting in the corner.

"How did the meeting go," Kaldur asked as they approached.

"Fine if you count have to send some monsters back to hell normal," Robin replied. "Those Laistygonians weren't the nicest thing ever."

"It was a good thing that Percy was there and Annabeth had brought those weapons or we would have been screwed," Wally commented.

"Annabeth and Percy? As in Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series," Raquel gasped. Everyone look at her confused, waiting from her to explain. "It's a series about children of the Ancient Greek Gods, demigods, that have to stop Kronos, lord of the Titans, from taking over Olympus. Percy and Annabeth are two of the main characters. Percy is a son of Poseidon and Annabeth is a daughter of Athena."

"That's weird," Wally muttered. "It's like our words are connected, but yet they're not."

"What do you mean," Kaldur asked.

"They know about us from comics and movie," Robin explained. "And apparently we know about them because of a book series."

"It all just doesn't make sense," Zatanna muttered, tapping her chin. "How can we know about each other? We're two different dimensions that have no connections."

"Maybe our dimensions were created off of the idea's of it all," M'gann suggested. "Maybe their dimension was created from by the author of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. And the people of that dimension small ideas of our dimension implanted in their minds so they started making comics and movies based off them."

"It's a long shot, but maybe," Zatanna commented. All the team members turned when they heard the doors of the room slide open.

"Everyone take their seats," Superman said, his voice echoing around the room. "This meeting is about to begin." Everyone got into their seats except for the demigods, who stood at the front of the room wearily.

"Not without us it's not," a voice boomed from the ceiling. There was a blinding flash and everyone quickly covered their eyes. When they looked up again there was a man and a woman standing on either side of the demigods. The woman had beautiful, braided black and and startling grey eyes. The man was holding a staff that had snakes slithering around it.

"Lady Athena! Lord Hermes!"

* * *

**Please Review!**


	10. Things start to heat up a bit

**Sorry this took so long, I've been having off an on writers block all week.  
**

**I don't own Young Justice(because if I did I would have threatened CN to renew the whole DC Nation block and Wally would show up a lot more) or Percy Jackson(because I probably would have had the next book out within the next to months not the next 8 or so.)**

* * *

_**Things start to heat up a bit**_  
_Washington DC, 17:44 EST_

Percy looked up at Hermes with a surprised look on his face. Athena was standing over beside Carmen, who seemed more surprised than he was by the sudden appearance of the gods. Dale was completely frozen in surprise, cowering behind Annabeth. The daughter of wisdom seemed completely unfazed by the gods appearance.

"Aloha, Percy," Hermes greeted him with a grin.

_Hello Percy_, Martha hissed in the demigod's head. _Excuse Hermes, we were just on break in Hawaii._

_Do you have any rats_, George asked.

_George, leave the boy alone. He has more important things to worry about, _Martha hissed.

_What's more important than rats,_ George hissed in reply.

"Shush you two," Hermes told the snakes. They slithered around on the staff in silence.

"How did you get in here," Captain Atom demanded, standing up from his seat at the table. "The Hall is one of the most secure buildings in the world."

"We are gods. We can go wherever we like," Athena replied, glaring at the silver hero. "And shall speak with respect when addressing us."

"Mother," Annabeth said in attempt to get the goddess's attention. "They're from the other dimension, they don't know who you are."

"We know who they are," Wonder Woman said. "I, myself, am a daughter of Zeus." All the demigods' eyes widened at her proclamation. Percy and Annabeth exchanged nervous looks. "Whose children are you?" Dale was the first to recovered, not as shocked as the others with the new found information.

"I'm a son of Hephaestus," he replied. "Carmen is a daughter of Apollo, Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, and Percy is a son of Poseidon." The raven haired woman looked at Annabeth skeptically, obviously accustomed to Athena being a virgin goddess (which she was).

"How does Lady Athena have a child," she asked in a very confused tone. Annabeth cut her mother off before she could start explaining.

"That's not why we're here or why they are here," she said. "Now what is this all about? Why are we here?"

"Oh they just want to know what the monsters are about, how to get rid of them, who you are, and about Camp," Hermes said before Batman could reply.

"How did you-" Flash started to ask before Hermes cut him off.

"I'm the god of messengers, I catch wind of everything," he explained with a with a grin. The heroes all exchanged weary and sceptical glances, but remained silent. They obviously weren't used to people outside of their group knowing about their plans. Batman looked especially sceptical about this, he was glaring at the god harshly. If looks could kill and Hermes wasn't immortal he would probably be dead. "Now, where do we sit," the god asked, clapping his hands together.

Percy resisted the urge to facepalm. Athena and Hermes led the demigods farther into the room. The gods sat down beside the sidekicks, much to Kid Flash's obvious dislike. Flash exchanged a weary look with a blonde man in a green hood across the table from him. Percy and Annabeth sat on the other side on the gods since they knew Carmen and Dale wouldn't be fully comfortable with sitting there, besides Dale already looked like he was about to faint no use helping that along.

"Why don't we start with the monsters," Superman started.

"What are we up against," Captain Atom added.

"And how do we get rid of them for good," one of the Green Lanterns finished. Percy glanced at Annabeth. She was the best public speaker of them all and she was the best at explaining the whole thing. Annabeth met his eyes with a reluctant look on her face. After a long moment she let out a sigh and stood up.

"You can't get rid of the monsters for could. Trust me, if we knew how we would have done it already," she started. "These monsters are the mythological creatures that terrified Ancient Greece and Rome. Normally they don't bother with mortals because they can't even see them. The Mist obstructs mortals' eyes so they see what their brain can comprehend, but apparently the collapse of our dimensions disrupted that.

"Normally monsters go after mature demigods, thirteen and older. They any attack those with godly blood in them, so demigods. The stronger the godly blood the more likely you are to be attacked, just ask Percy he knows all about that."

"Hey!" Percy protested as Dale and Carmen let out soft laughs.

"We don't know why they are attacking mortals. It may be because the Mist can't help disguise the scent of young demigods anymore. As for killing them, they are vulnerable against Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron, Imperial Gold, and some magic. None of this is available to mortals, just to the gods and demigods. These metals aren't exactly common, but we may be able to scavenge some up for you.

"You can kill a monster, but they don't die. They don't have a soul to be damned to hell forever. When you kill a monster it is sent to Tartarus, the deepest hole in the Underworld. They will always come back eventually with a strong grudge. Some stay in Tartarus longer than others, but they will always come back. So... Any questions?"

The room was completely silent as all the heroes just stared at her. After a long silent moment she sat down. Percy put a hand on her shoulder and sent her a reassuring smile. The heroes began to chat among themselves for a moment until Flash stoke up.

"Now the real question is, how do we separate our dimensions," he said. "Scientifically if wouldn't be remotely possible, but I have a feeling you might have an idea, Athena." The goddess smiled and stood up.

"I do, but I must ask that the Justice League does as Olympus commands it, when it needs you," she said, casting her eyes over the metahumans, aliens, and mortals. They all looked at Batman, like it was all his decision. The Dark Knight was silent for a long moment, but finally answering.

"What is the plan?"


	11. Author's Note

**Okay, I'm getting your hopes up by posting this, but this isn't a chapter, SORRY! Don't kill me, please! **

**I'm having major writers block on this story and the events with Young Justice and GLTAS as well as the need for the Sea of Monsters trailer really aren't helping. I'm currently trying to unclutter my mind of all my story ideas. If you haven't read my newest fics please read them, ****_Return of the Lost Hero _****and ****_Family and Friends._**

****ENDGAME SPOILERS****

**They're about Wally's return because, if you haven't figured out already, he isn't dead. I have several different reasons behind that, which are stated in the author's note at the beginning of ****_Return of the Lost Hero_****. The fics go hand in hand, first ****_Return of the Lost Hero_**** and then ****_Family and Friends._**

**That episode gave me so many conflicting emotions I had to rewatch the ending because I was too busy crying to comprehend what was going on. Jason Spisak, voice of Wally(YJ) and Razer(GLTAS), is a very tortured man who just doesn't get enough love. Seriously though, he is amazing. If you are a fan of Wally and/or Razer look him up on youtube, jasonspisak, he has been doing little voice things of them. I actually have the audios on my iPod because they're just so fun. I mean, who wouldn't love to here Wally reciting Romeo and Juliet or Razer talking about how everyone poops randomly during the day, especially a stressful one. He even has one where Razer says the blue lantern oath, because if you watched the last GLTAS episode you would know that's he's a blue lantern now.**

****END SPOILERS****

**I'm currently working on part three called ****_Return to Paris_****. When I'm done with it and got it up I'll try to get cracking on the next chapter for this I swear! I already have a general idea for it I just can't figure out how to go about it, but I'll try. **

**I'M SORRY! I LOVE YOU ALL THANKS FOR STICKING AROUND AND REVIEWING!**


	12. Author's Note 2

**Okay, I'm doing it again. I'm getting your hopes up by posting this, but this isn't a chapter, SORRY! Don't kill me, please! **

**I should have posted the next chapter a long time back, but I haven't had the opportunity to work on it(and when I do I have major writers block). **

**I have exams this Friday and next Tuesday and Wednesday, and then schools out for me. Things are starting to slow down and it's easier for me to find time for things so I'm going to try to get over my writers block and push through for you guys.**

**Thanks to all of you that are still sticking around, I really appreciate it. Thank you so much. **

**Feel free to yell at me if I don't get the next chapter up within a few weeks. I won't be upset if you do, I'll actually smile and thank you even though you wouldn't be able to here me do so.**

**On a side note: Is anyone else still mourning over Wally? Because I still am.**


End file.
